Rebirth
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: VincentLucrecia Immortality is highly overrated, at least to Vincent Valentine it is.


_I'm so sorry..._

Like an annoying ring you get after listening to loud music, the apology echoed within the former Turk's head. A tormenting plea of sorrow that spoke volumes and almost demanded to be heard. But the echo... had a cousin.

_...but I'm so happy... you survived..._

Such words stung like a million knives...

--

In Edge, a familiar young girl made a beeline towards an equally familiar tavern, taking care to adjust the slightly uncomfortable cream colored sweater about her neck. Shelke was still getting used to regular clothing, but she was making due with what she had. Besides, a Deepground suit was not the best thing to wear in Gaia after the _OMEGA_ incident.

Coming into Seventh Heaven Tavern, a chirpy voice eagerly greeted Shelke's presence.

"Hey, Shelke. Glad you could make it." grinned the Wutai princess, Yuffie.

The ninja had come to visit Edge in the hopes of visiting Vincent, but was troubled to learn that Vincent hadn't been seen around Edge -his new home- in two months. Even a man as enigmatic as Valentine would at least let his friends know that he was alive and well from time to time with his presence.

"Of course." Shelke replied, walking up to Yuffie and Tifa, whom had a secretive smirk to her regular smile.

Giving her some tea, Tifa was back to cleaning up her tavern, leaving Yuffie and Shelke to talk.

"So, why did you two call me?" the girl pondered, looking at her reflection in the tea.

"Yeah, about that. Vincent hasn't been seen in Edge for a while, not even by Cloud."

"What's your point?" sighed Shelke, although she had noticed the ex-turk's absence as well.

Huffing, Yuffie continued. "We were hoping that, since you're closer to Vincent, you'd know where he is."

"I'm not his keeper." retorted Shelke, in her usual monotone voice. "I'm just as lost to where his current location could be as you and the rest are. Sorry, I can not help you."

"Come on! At least help us look for him. A month's time is... too long."

After a pin-drop silence, Shelke took a deep breather, ignoring her tea in order to look outside at the fall-ish winter weather.

"I would think... that Vincent's closest friend would understand that he will come when he wants to be found." she noted, Yuffie's eyes widening.

"You think... I'm his closest friend?"

"Well, you have known Vincent longer than I have. All of you -Cloud, Tifa, and the others- have. And if I remember correctly, you guys went a whole two years without much contact after you guys saved the world once. So what's a few months?"

"W-what? Who told you that?"

Tifa giggled softly. "Shelke visits me more often than you know Yuffie."

"O-oh... I see. B-but that's beside the point! This time is different, like something's gone wrong." flustered Yuffie, rubbing the back of her head. "Listen, we might have known him longer, but because you had that lady's memories logged in your brain... neutron link thingie or whatever!-- you know a lot more about Vincent than we can hope to understand, even if he told us the whole story."

"That's why we called you." Tifa added, walking back over to them with a drying rag between her hands. "If anyone can locate Vincent, it's you. You don't have to help us either, but we're just a bit worried about him."

Taken a-back by this, Shelke somewhat smiled, remembering when she was 'counted on' during the _OMEGA_ war. It was enjoyable to have such responsibility. However, the smile faded with a remembrance laced with Vincent's voice.

_She... was always like that... only believing what she wanted..._

Snapping back to reality, Shelke's content demeanor turned to that of conflict and distance.

"Shelke?" Yuffie whispered, touching the girl's shoulder in concern, only to have it shrugged away.

"I need to think..." Shelke hopped off the stool and firmly left, the bell on the tavern door jingling harshly.

"What... was it something we said?" whispered the ninja, Tifa shaking her head softly.

"No... I think it was something Vincent said."

Upon leaving the tavern, Shelke found herself wandering Edge aimless through the semi crowded streets. Holding herself unconsciously, as if still cold, she ignored the people around her, turning a blind eye to the children playing and couples picking out gifts for the coming winter season. She turned her back on the happiness about her.

"Why...? Why this empty feeling now?" thought Shelke, her seemingly aimless feet bringing her to Vincent's home. Looking at the humble residence, she sneered, curling her feet within her boots.

"Even after the fighting and the bloodshed and the tears... the madness... her memories still linger within my. Her wishes... her dreams, her true feelings. They've become what I am. Maybe... I should cease fighting this. It won't end until Dr. Creasant knows that Vincent is safe and sound."

Taking in a breath of hopefulness, Shelke rushed back to her own home; she was going on a trip.

Shelke's journey took her back to the place where every horror started. Where AVALANCHE first launched their freedom terrorist attacks and where Chaos and Omega made a final stand for the planet's fate. Yes, the infamous city of Midgar.

However, within two months time, the area had started to rebuild and people were repopulation the streets. Shelke was... a bit happy by this, but her heart was tugging her to the outskirts of Midgar, where a cavern held the remains of a very shattered soul.

But upon reaching the cave, she found an equally shaken soul.

Slumped outside the entrance rested the tattered remains of Vincent Valentine. His leather shredded, his golden armor scuffed and scratch, and his body paler than normal showed that his last few months were not spent on the most intelligent of activities. The man looked like he was on the verge of finally dying, slightly buried underneath the week's worth of frost that had fallen upon Midgar.

But somehow, Shelke sensed -she knew- this man was not dead. She could feel it in her soul.

Shaking her head with soft pity, Shelke walked over to Vincent, brushing off the snow and turning his bone-chilled face to hers.

"Idiot..." Shelke scoffed, but could feel her eyes water with happy, relieved tears and blood rush to her cheeks. "You're so selfish..."

Continuing to brush the snow off to ready Vincent for immediate care, the broken man's mind was back in a paradise long lost...

**--**_**--**_**--**

"Vincent, where are you taking me?" giggled Lucrecia, whom was dressed down in a red sleeveless sweater and a deep blue skirt, her feet clad in flat red shoes.

"Just a bit closer." chuckled a Turk Vincent, dressed in his Shinra best.

The young man continued to cover the flustered woman's eyes, guiding her through lush gardens and gorgeous scenery. But none of this was good enough for Lucrecia. Not for Vincent it was.

Finally, after a bit more walking, Vincent slowly took away his hands, resting them on her shoulders. "Alright... you can open your eyes now."

Adjusting to the new surrounding light, Lucrecia's eyes fluttered to a focus on the beautiful forest before her and the blue skies above. The center piece was a low-hanging tree, creating a comfortable shade on the grass underneath it.  
for those not familiar with DoC, this is the area: uk./watch?vkkpEiTIAFvI

"Surprise." smiled Vincent, whom was immediately embraced by the happy young woman.

"Vincent... it's so beautiful!" she cried, rushing over to the tree in great comfort.

The turk followed more casually, hands in his pockets. "You work so hard; I wished to take you to a place more--"

"Shhh... don't speak. You relax with me." interrupted Lucrecia. She didn't care why Vincent brought her to this piece of paradise. She merely wished to enjoy the whisper of nature.

Vincent gratefully complied with that wish, watching her walk from one patch of flowers from another. Yes, everything around her was lifestream-touched, blooming to their fullest and strongest, but to Vincent, Lucrecia was the most beautiful gem among everything else.

Her alburn hair, that petite frame. It was all so alluring. But it was those eyes. Those unique eyes that always caught Vincent's attention. They were as beautiful as they were curious, sucking up information with her naked eye as a little puppy did with its exploring mouth.

"Vincent."

The gently coo of his name snapped him from his day dream. "Y-yes Lucrecia?" he stuttered with soft embarrassment, joining her under the tree where she'd called him.

"Thank you... for bringing me here."

"You're quite welcome Lucrecia."

"No really... I thank you..."

Turning around, she took one of Vincent's hands into her own.

"I don't know how or when you found this place, but I want to come here every other day with you... and just enjoy the peace. We'll make this our secret place, k?" she giggled, Vincent sharing in her happiness.

"Oh course... I won't tell a soul about this place, I promise."

"Kiss swear?" dared Lucrecia, giggling once more at the soft blush that rushed over his cheeks and a bit on his jaws.

"K-kiss promise? Are you sure?"

"Yup." chirped the scientist.

Moving closer to the handsome man, she cradled his shoulders in her grip, her body pressed against his own. Vincent didn't mind, holding Lucrecia closely, a free hand cradling her cheek.

"I love you Lucrecia."

"I love you too Vincent."

As their lips pressed together in a series of laughter-filled pecks and kisses, the world around them melted away, into a blinding white...

... literally.

The flashback was now a dream that Vincent did not wish to wake from. In reality, his soul was in the lifestream, mixed with Lucrecia's. The sensation caused him to see her as her and the same for Lucrecia.

_"Lucrecia... are we in the lifestream?"_

"Yes," answered Lucrecia's soul, "but... why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Even though I'll be leaving soon, the fact I get to see you each time makes me so happy." answered his lifestream, hinting that he'd been in this state before.

"Vincent... please stop this... I want you to survive, not die in order to see someone long gone into the lifestream..."

"I don't care!" Vincent shouted, 'embracing' Lucrecia tighter. "I can't live without you... I don't wish to. I want to be dead with you and stay within our special place forever."

Her spirit flinching from Vincent's squeeze to her soul, Lucrecia gently pulled back, looking straight into those ageless red eyes of his soul.

"Vincent..." came her echo voice, showing that the was -once again- leaving the lifestream. "Your... paradise... is no longer with me ... please don't dwell on me."

"But you're worth it Lucrecia!" came his voice which sounded as if it was far away. "I love you..."

"Vincent... winter is my favorite time of year..."

"W-what?"

Confused by her statement, Vincent tried to ask, but his voice started to fail. _**"No..."**__ He could only listen._

"Vin--nt... do y- know --at happens wh-- the sn--w melts?"

Suddenly, the lifestream started to pull them apart, Lucrecia's body -her soul- glowing and materializing back into the lifestream itself.

_**"NO!"**__ mouth Vincent, struggling against the black strings of lifestream which pulled him away from his dead love's soul. __**"Lucrecia!"**___

That's how I see the lifestream is experienced by someone whom can never really die. They fall into a dead-like consciousness, but eventually are sent back in their body. 

**--**_**--**_**--**

"No!"

Eyes snapping open, Vincent -now back in his body and mind- stared blankly at the ceiling, as if awakened from a terrible nightmare and now needed to reconnect with reality.

Now realizing that he was no longer outside Lucrecia's cavern, he dared to turn his head to a window, now confirming his position in a warm comfortable bed. "_Where... am I?_" he groaned, just before gasping sharply. He looked towards the window, spotting a female figure.

"Lucrecia?"

The figure gasped, snapping her head back. Much to Vincent's surprise -and slight disappointment- it was Shelke, not his darling Lucrecia. He was back in reality.

Said girl sighed in irritating, walking up to the battered and bruised ex-turk. "You might be immortal for the most part, but that doesn't mean you cause other people to worry about you. That's selfish." Shelke started, standing next to the bed.

Vincent's simply stared sky-ward, taking a mute's demeanor.

"There are other people much more important than Lucrecia in your life now."

_**Vincent?**_

"You need to keep your head above water and realize that Lucrecia is dead. She isn't coming back."

_**I made... too many mistakes...**_

"What will it take to bring your soul at ease to this reality?"

"Death."

Shelke was taken back, thinking she'd be talking to an unresponsive Vincent. Taking this chance of shock, Vincent continued.

"I don't belong in this timeline --these people. They've befriended a shell of a young man... a young man whom has repented for his sins and wants to go home. That is what this tortured soul wants. To go home."

Waiting for Vincent to finish, Shelke found herself sighing. _He looks like he wants to die._ The man's voice was hoarse and tired to match his lightless eyes. That strong fire to live that once lived in those beautiful red eyes was now a dull glow of mako, wanting to burn out, but unable to.

"Vincent... Lucrecia... wouldn't want you to die. It's why she worked on your body day and night and even went so far as to merge Chaos' soul into your body as well as the Protomateria."

_**But I'm so happy... you survived**_

"I served my life when Chaos went back into the planet. I've served my purpose... and I can't image ever fitting back into society."

Trying one last time to persuade him from his suicidal thoughts, Shelke used a different strategy.

"Vincent... even though you think you're alone in this you're not. Cloud will probably never age correctly due to the mako poisoning in his blood. Your friends are here to help you adjust... and I'm in the same boat as you, or so the saying goes."

Waiting to see if Vincent to reply, Shelke went on, sensing no rebuttal.

"When I was taken from my sister at age 9, I felt that my life had ended and nothing was left but a shell used for cyberspace and combat. But when I was surrounded by people whom actually held me on a high level of trust... I was reborn; renewed to start living again."

_**Awake...**_

Noting that her piece was heard and Vincent was done talking, Shelke ceased their pep-talk. "Get some rest. I'll contact Tifa and the others to make sure they know you're well." And off she was, leaving a healing Vincent to his fatigue.

_**But I'm so happy... you survived!**_

--Vincent's POV--

My eyes flutter open to the sound of my name. A sweet sound; fragile and gentle, but full of pain. I sit up from the bed, holding my head tenderly. My head throbs noticeably.

"Vincent... are you awake?"

My eyes stray to the window, a small child sitting in the snowy window seal.

"Shelke?"

A small giggle echoes in the room.

"Close..."

The child moves from the window, and as she approaches, she changes into my late beloved, Lucrecia. She sits at my side, cradling me cheek.

"What trouble have you been getting yourself into now, Vincent?" she smiles, leaning down and kissing my nose.

"Best not to talk about it." I reply, causing Lucrecia to smile. Have I reached heaven finally or is this yet another layer of torture in hell?

Standing up from sitting on my bed, Lucrecia looked towards the snowy window, captivated by the fluffy whiteness slowly floating down upon the planet. She seemed distant for a moment, as if happily lost out in that snow.

"So you know... why I love winter?" she asked. I choose not to guess, allowing her to answer.

"The snow of winter takes away the sorrow of the past year and melts it away, bringing for a glorious rebirth of spring to start the year over again anew."

"Lucrecia..." I start, but a slender finger ceases me. I look up into her eyes, smiling gently.

"I sense your loneliness, and I'm here to tell you that I will always be with you Vincent, in mind and body. So do not feel the need to die with me; I'm here... within Shelke."

"Within... Shelke? What do you--"

I'm silenced with awe as Lucrecia's body fades and is replaced with another beautiful vision. She's a complete stranger to me, but I'm overwhelmed with a sense of Deja Vu. One look in her sapphire eyes and I know...

"W-wait... Shelke?!"

The woman nods, cradling my cheeks within her palms, giving me instant peace and warmth. Somehow, I felt so much better. Shelke smiles and lowers her lips, meeting mine in a surprisingly loving embrace. Such a show of affection towards me has been long overdue and needed.

Maybe that's what I've been longing all along; I want someone to love... someone to hold... someone to kiss. Someone to share my long life with.

Is that person in Shelke...?  
--End POV--

The ex-turk awoke with a much more gentle start, his long eyelashes fluttering open. The morning sun warmed the bedroom with a bright snowy flow, the rays resting on Vincent's face. Groaning from the wounds still healing, his eyes shifted towards the window.

Immediately looking back at him at close range were a pair of soft blue eyes. It startled Vincent that Shelke's face was so close, but choose to... enjoy the closeness.

Shelke pouted at the turk's smug demeanor, hoping he would have jerk a tad. Mission failed.

"Tifa says I should keep an eye on you, since you're more comfortable with me. I decided to test her opinion. Seems she was right." smiled the girl, causing Vincent to scoff.

"Tifa always has that type of insight into people."

"I see. Even so, it seems worthless to put me in charge of a 60 year old man perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Not that I... mind though." Shelke replied, stroking a hand through Vincent's raven bangs.

_**Such peace... Such tenderness**_

Vincent closed his eyes as he listened to Lucrecia one last time:

_**Do you know what happens when the snow melts? The sorrows and the pains that the year has brought forth are taken away and blooms spring, bringing forth rebirth to the planet and to all whom have suffered. You may take a while to experience the rebirth of the lifestream, but when your time comes, your new life -your spring- will be the most beautiful bloom that anyone else on this planet will experience because our winter has been the harshest.**_

Who knows... maybe I'll be there with you, hand in hand, to share in your rebirth.


End file.
